


eggs in the morning

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Will and Riley make eggs in the morning, but they might be just a little confused.





	eggs in the morning

Half asleep Will and Riley shuffling around each other in the kitchen. Things seem a little off, but they remember where they put things. Eggs in the morning, eggs and toast—but there’s no bread left, so it’s just eggs. Will makes the eggs, Riley mostly watches. She makes a comment about this being the morning after. He kisses her. They get distracted. The eggs are forgotten.

 

* * *

 

It seems Wolfgang and Kala are still only half awake when they disentangle their bodies from a kiss that woke them up a bit more thoroughly. Kala wants to take a shower; Wolfgang can’t let her take it alone. Rajan is still in bed and they haul him out. They shower until they run out of hot water.

Eggs are on the table. They eat with many appreciative comments. Kala says, “Rajan, you’re so good at this. But why did you go back to bed?”

But Rajan didn’t make the eggs. Kala certainly didn’t. And Wolfgang, when pressed, denies all charges. Wasn’t them.

Hm. They look at each other in puzzlement and slight paranoia.

 

* * *

 

Somehow Will and Riley have ended up back in bed. They haul themselves out. Riley finds her hair is a mess, even though she distinctly remembers combing it (long, thick, brown locks) and she heads off to the bathroom to put herself together again.

Will is hungry, very hungry. He goes off to the kitchen. What do you know, they have bread after all. He pops two slices in the toaster and looks for the eggs on the table. The eggs are gone.

How…

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Nomi is waking up with a smug grin on her face.

“What’s up?” Amanita asks her. “Something funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Nomi says. “Just wondering how long it will take them to figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls just ignore the timezone differences guys. Maybe they're all traveling and staying in different hotels. Maybe they just have fucked up sleeping schedules. Who knows. IT HAPPENED.


End file.
